A new beginning
by AngelCrepe
Summary: Draco X Astoria... Possibly, how they met... and fell in love? Rated M for later chapters... Updated and format changed!
1. Chapter 1

I'm changing the format of this story because of the really short chapters from before! I hope your guys like it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except Astoria's personality and Maxwell the Chameleon!

* * *

><p>31st December, 2000<p>

10.30 pm

~Astoria~

Astoria Greengrass sighed happily on her couch in the small single-room apartment she'd rented in London. Although she wasn't asked to leave her home at Greengrass Gardens, Wiltshire, Astoria was adamant about starting her life by herself. And the first step in doing so, she'd claimed, was living by herself. So, for the first time in her life, she waited to celebrate the coming new year by herself, in the apartment. Although, it was be wrong to say she was by herself. She had the company of her pet chameleon, Maxwell, as she'd named him, who was sitting on her shoulder, completely invisible, save for the small, occasional shimmer of light.

"So, Maxwell, I recon it's going to be a great year" Astoria said, putting the book she'd been reading down on the table to stand and stretch. She'd got the evening off after working two straight double-shifts for her boss at Gringotts bank, a nice bloke named Bill Weasley. He'd been hailed as a hero of the second war and Astoria had been smitten with him, until she'd met his beautiful wife and even more precious daughter. Since then, Astoria had decided to leave love out of her life until she was really prepared.

A 'pop' in the room beside hers' surprised Astoria, who walked over and found her sister, Daphne, standing in the muggle shower looking a little spooked.

"Daph, what are you doing here?" Astoria asked, frowning. Daphne looked at the shower quizzically, before stepping out the shower and walked to the bedroom.

"I'm going to a party" Daphne said, randomly, "So, I thought, I'd do you a favour and invite you along" she added, looking through Astoria's closet. Astoria frowned.

"I'm having a great time reading my book, Daph" Astoria said, "Go by yourself"

"Who said you had a choice, Tori?" Daphne said, raising her eyebrow at her younger sister. Astoria's nose scrunched up.

"What kind of nick-name is that, Daphne?" Astoria asked as Daphne handed her a few clothes.

"Wear that" Daphne commanded, "Don't make me strip you" she warned. Astoria groaned as she dressed in the dark blue halter dress that her sister had picked out for her.

"I don't remember buying this dress" Astoria admitted, walked out wearing it and then looking down at herself.

"You didn't" Daphne informed, "I did" she added, pulling out her wand. Astoria frowned at her.

"What's that for?" she asked. Daphne grinned.

"Make-up" she said. Astoria shook her head.

"I can do that myself" she insisted, walking to the dressing table and putting on some glossy lipstick and some mascara.

"See? Done" Astoria said. Daphne rolled her eyes.

"Let's go" Daphne said as Astoria brushed her waist-length curly hair meticulously to preserve the natural curls, "It's right down the street" she said as Astoria grabbed her purse and keys and checked for Maxwell by patting her shoulder, where the chameleon usually sat. Then, she let her sister drag her down the four floors and down the street to the local muggle club.

"A club?" Astoria asked with disbelief as they entered with ease, "You're mad" she decided as Daphne lead her through the crowd of people, mostly muggles to another crowd, mostly wizards.

"Daphne! You made it!" someone called and Daphne responded by a wave of her hand.

"Of course I did!" she yelled.

Soon, Astoria found herself meeting and greeting several of Daphne's Slytherin friends. Although Astoria and Daphne were sisters, Daphne was a Slytherin and Astoria was a Ravenclaw. Her parents, of course, didn't approve of it, but Astoria was fine with it. She had great friends in Ravenclaw and she even spent quite some time with Cedric Diggory, before he'd been murdered. Astoria claimed him to be ler first love. Her thoughts frequently drifted back to the days she'd spent with him, while he talked about some quidditch match she had never seen or heard of. He fascinated her in every way. Then, he was gone. And Astoria had felt a part of herself die with him. Now, she wondered if she would ever recover enough to love anyone ever again.

"Tori, come on!" Daphne said, pulling Astoria by the arm onto the dance-floor.

"Daph, I can't dance!" Astoria said, pulling her hand away.

"You don't have to"

Astoria frowned on hearing the male voice. She turned towards it and found herself looking at a blonde-haired boy, with grey eyes, staring at her with a smirk on his lips.

"Draco! You came!" Daphne said, excitedly. Draco Malfoy smirked.

"Of course" he said, snobbishly, "It's my party!" he declared. Daphne rolled her eyes and then smiled at Astoria.

"He's all yours', Tori" she whispered, before being whisked away by some boy Astoria had never seen before.

"Astoria, right?" Draco asked, "Come on" he said, leading her by his hand on her waist to the centre of the floor. Astoria frowned and tried to leave him.

"I'm sorry, excuse me" she said, moving away. Draco grabbed her hand.

"No, you're not" he said, "You're just avoiding me" he said.

Astoria was familiar with the Malfoy boy. He was a loose-person. He would do anything and everything with anyone.

"So let me" Astoria said, with a straight-face, "You're not going to get what you want anyway" she told him. Draco Malfoy smirked at the clueless girl.

"Daphne brought you here for me, darling" he told her, "So, for now, you're mine" he said. Astoria frowned and slapped him right across his face.

"I belong to no one, Malfoy" she said, sternly as Draco nursed his cheek, "And get your slimy hands off me!" she said, pushing him away and then walking through the crowd of people with relative ease and making her way out of the club.

* * *

><p>11 pm<p>

~Draco~

Draco Malfoy frowned as he watched Astoria walk away, leaving him in the middle of the dance floor. He had been planning this night for the last two months. He had been smitten by her since he'd seen on Old Hallow's eve, the 31st of October. Since then, Astoria had been the only person he thought of. He had to beg Daphne to get her there. So, he could work his magic. Draco frowned, rubbing his cheek. He was not going to give up that easily.

* * *

><p>11.13 pm<p>

~Astoria~

Astoria nuzzled against Maxwell on her shoulder and shivered in the halter dress as she walked home. How stupid of her to walk out wearing such skimpy clothes. Honestly, what was she thinking.

"I wasn't thinking" she remembered and then shook her head.

"I guess chocolate sounds good right now" she thought, walking back slowly, even though she barely felt her toes.

"Astoria! Wait!"

Astoria was surprised by the voice and stopped with shock. She spun around and stared at the figure running towards her, hands flailing. Astoria frowned.

"How strange" she muttered, "That looks like Cedric"

As the figure got closer, Astoria's expression changed from curiosity to annoyed. It was Draco Malfoy: the unsuccessful avenger.

Astoria turned on her heel and began to walk away, as fast as she could. But, that wasn't very fast, since her feet were frozen.

"Wait!" his voice came, closer now and soon, he grabbed her with his right hand on her shoulder, bringing her to a halt. Astoria scowled.

"What, Malfoy?" she asked testily. Draco huffed as he bent over himself, trying to catch his lost breath. His breaths came out as puffs of mist.

"Astoria" he said, looking up at her, his breathing back to normal, "I have something I want to say" he said. Astoria frowned.

"I don't really want to listen" she said, looking away and trying to escape from his firm grip on her shoulder. It really hurt, she wondered if it would leave a mark. Draco frowned.

"You must be freezing!" he cried, noticing her state of dress as he quickly pulled off his coat and wrapped it around her shoulders. Astoria felt Maxwell jump up onto her head before returning to his place, now on a warm coat.

"Thanks, I guess" Astoria said, honestly glad for the extra warmth.

"Here" he said, nodding towards a small coffee shop, "I'll get you something warm to drink. It'll heat you up instantly" he said. Astoria was tempted to accept, but she shook her head.

"My flat's right there" she said, gesturing to the building across the street, a few buildings down. Draco looked taken aback.

"I see" he said, looking down. Astoria groaned.

"Ok, come on, my treat" she said, "Since you shared a little warmth" she added, noticing his sudden, happy expression. Draco nodded and followed her into the coffee shop, which was warm and smelled of coffee beans and vanilla.

"I'll have the hot chocolate fudge" Astoria ordered and looked at Draco for his order, as did the waitress and smirked and nodded meaningfully towards him as well.

Draco smirked a smirk that would've caused a million hearts to break.

"I'll have a coffee" he said, "Decaf" he added. The waitress nodded and went off. Astoria let out a happy breath, soaking in the heat the place had to offer.

"So, what do you want to say to me?" she asked, looking at Draco. He shrugged casually.

"I just wanted to make you stay" he said, smirking, "I needed a reason"

Astoria rolled her eyes.

"Keep this up, Malfoy" she said, encouragingly, "And you'll end up all alone as a bitter old man" she added. Draco snorted.

"It's not like you're any better, Astoria" he said, stressing on all the syllables in her name, "Daphne tells me you're incapable of love"

Astoria snorted as the waitress got her order. Astoria frowned at the sundae.

"I actually wanted a lot more hot fudge" Astoria said, looking at the waitress. The waitress gave her a look that was both annoyed and tired.

"I'll put some more" the waitress said, annoyed, before taking the sundae back. Astoria nodded.

"I'm not incapable of love" Astoria informed him mildly, "I just haven't found the one worthy of my love" she said. Draco laughed at her.

"You're just vain" he told her, sipping his coffee and gagging.

"This is bitter" he said, glaring at the cup. Astoria snorted.

"It's coffee" she said, making him look up quizzically, "it's supposed to be bitter"

Draco pushed the cup away and eyed Astoria's sundae as the waitress brought it back, hot fudge dripping from the sides of the glass.

"Thank you" Astoria said, smiling at the waitress, who sighed and walked away. Draco frowned as he noticed the smile. Astoria had charmed the waitress with a smile. Not the magical kind of charm, the kind of charm he'd been put under to: the love/lust kind.

Astoria dug into her dessert happily while Draco stared at it longingly. Rather, he stared at her longingly. In his many years, Draco had never, not once, envied a food stuff. Now, he found himself burning with jealousy of the sundae: how dare it had the permission to touch Astoria's lips and produce such happy moans when he had to sit across the table, a million miles from her, drinking bitter coffee?

Astoria frowned when she noticed the longing look on Draco's face. Then, she groaned.

"If you want a bite, just say so" she said, "Don't look at it like that! You'll give me a tummy-ache!" she said. Draco shook his head.

"It's not that" he said, picking up the coffee again and taking a sip. Then, realising it was bitter, scrunched up his nose and put the cup back down.

"Weird food-starer" Astoria said, finishing the last of her ice-cream.

* * *

><p>11.47 pm<p>

~Draco~

Draco watched as Astoria paid the waitress, received a warm smile from her and stood to leave.

"You can have your coat back" Astoria said, taking it off and handing it over. Her shoulders were creamy white, as was her exposed back, but it was tinged with pink: she was still cold.

"It's ok" he told her, pushing the coat back, "You're cold" he said. Astoria smiled at him, only a little, before pushing it back towards him.

"I live across the street" she argued, "You'll need it for the trip home"

"I live a pop away" he said, "And I end up right next to a warm fireplace" he said. Astoria rolled her eyes and stood, leaving the coat on the table.

"Happy new year" she said, turned on her heel and walked out of the shop.

Draco frowned, grabbed his coat and followed her.

"Why do you avoid me, Astoria?" he asked as she crossed the road. She stopped and turned to him.

"I don't become friends with strangers" she replied, grinning as she watched him cross the road.

"It's already our second meeting" he argued. Astoria frowned.

"This is the first time we've actually interacted" she said. Draco frowned and shook his head.

"Don't you remember Hallowe'en?" he asked. Astoria pouted, thinking back.

* * *

><p>11.59 pm<p>

~Astoria~

Astoria thought back to the said day. She remembered going with Daphne to some masquerade party. Then, she remembered waking up in her flat, drunk and smelly.

"I hardly remember going to a party" Astoria confessed. Draco frowned, seemingly worried.

As the countdown to the new year and millenium began, Draco clearly tensed.

"Zero!" some passerby yelled happily and shouted out new Year's wishes to anyone who would care to listen.

Astoria noticed Draco lean forward and down towards her, his eyes solemn, his lips a little pink. Astoria frowned. She knew what would happen next. What she didn't know was why her body refused to move at all. She just stood there waiting. Draco's eyes remained open until the moment his lips touched hers'. Then, they closed.

Astoria's remained open and unblinking. Finally, when he attempted to deepen the kiss by licking her lips, her senses and bodily functions returned and she responded to him by kneeing him in the stomach, followed by elbowing him in his left shoulder: basics of all muggle defence courses. Draco winced as he felt the injuries she'd inflicted on him.

"That was a step too far, Malfoy" she informed him and then hurried into her flat.

* * *

><p>That's all! Review please!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you like this version better!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except Astoria's personality and Maxwell the Chameleon!

* * *

><p>1st January, 2001<p>

12.03 am

~Draco~

Draco felt the pain in his groin worsen with every passing second. Astoria was one fiesty girl, he knew that. On Hallowe'en, she'd responded to his flirting by using a petrification spell on him. He had been revived the next afternoon by his father, who'd called him "Useless, especially when it comes to conquering women", in his exact words. This time, her reflexes had been more raw than he'd expected. Groaning with pain, he apparated home and fell into bed, wondering what the coming year had in-store for him, now that he'd started it in such a way.

* * *

><p>12.03 am<p>

~Astoria~

Astoria frowned as she shut the door to her apartment behind her, leaned against the door and thought back to the kiss she'd received. It wasn't her first kiss or anything. She had kissed before. That time it was a person called George Weasley, and it was during the Yule Ball of the Triwizard Tournament. It was just a little peck, nothing like someone's tongue licking her lips. Just a peck, it was more friendly than anything. George had been so sweet when he'd asked her and when he'd dropped her back to the room after having danced the whole night, he'd bid good-night with that peck.

This, Astoria, realised, was much more meaningful than just a friendly peck. Astoria frowned as Maxwell came into visible light on her shoulder. Maxwell's front leg poked her cheek. Astoria turned to him a little and frowned.

"What a strange thing" she muttered, making her way to the fireplace and letting herself heat up a little before changing into her night-clothes and climbing into bed, all a little distractedly while her mind thought back to the few moments before Draco's lips had touched hers' and what she'd felt in that small moment.

* * *

><p>9.54 am<p>

~Draco~

"Draco, you're up at last" Narcissa said as Draco walked down for breakfast. He'd slept in, later than expected, probably because his groin was still a little sore.

"Morning, mother" he said, kissing her cheek, "Has father already left for work?" he enquired, sitting down at the table and sipping some tea.

"He's in the study" Narcissa informed, her eyes turning to her son, watching his moves.

"He said he wanted to speak with you about where we're having dinner tonight" she added, watching her son's every reaction. Draco stiffened.

"I see" he said, resuming drinking his tea, "Where's that?" he asked.

"An old friend of his, Duncan Greengrass" she said. Draco's whole form froze. Greengrass? As in Astoria Greengrass? Draco turned to his mother, frowning.

"How come we've never had dinner with them before?" he asked. Narcissa shrugged lightly.

"He had been away" she replied, "Spent quite some time in Greece, is what I heard"

"I see" Draco said, turning to his plate of pancakes and eating them a little less enthusiastically than before. Narcissa sighed and wondered if her son would ever grow up and admit his feelings.

* * *

><p>10.34 am<p>

~Astoria~

"Tori! Come on!" Daphne said, tapping her foot impatiently as Astoria made her weekly grocery shopping in Diagon alley. Astoria frowned.

"Daphne, don't call me that in public" Astoria said firmly, "And I will not, 'come on' no matter how many times, or how loudly you say it" she said. Daphne frowned and rolled her eyes.

"I thought I was the older one" Daphne added testily.

"I was under that false impression for quite some time myself" Astoria admitted, turning back to the groceries that she needed.

"Tori, you can't skip New year's dinner! It's a family tradition! We've been doing it forever!" Daphne argued. Astoria compared two brands of sherry before deciding on one and putting the other back on the rack.

"Not one of those dinners was any more special than the dinners we've had all-year round. Besides, dad never attended even one of those dinners, if I recall correctly" Astoria said. Daphne sighed.

"He's come back from Greece, you know" Daphne informed. Astoria dropped a packet of peanuts before recovering from shock and picking them up and putting them back.

"What does it matter?" Astoria asked, "I'm the unwanted child in all cases" she said. Daphne sighed.

"Please come, Tori?" Daphne said, putting on her puppy-eyes, "For my sake?"

One thing Daphne knew and always used was that Astoria had a weak-spot for her older, yet slightly less mature sister. Sometimes, Astoria felt protective of Daphne, in the way mothers do of their children.

"Fine" Astoria said, sighing heavily, "But if either of them says anything about me being a Ravenclaw, I'm leaving" Astoria informed, "immediately"

Daphne grinned.

"I love you, Tori!" Daphne declared, hugging Astoria as the other customers gave them weird looks and some little girls giggled. Astoria patted Daphne awkwardly.

Astoria was not a person for close-contact. She disliked being touched or held by anyone.

* * *

><p>6.54 pm ~Draco~<p>

Draco fumbled with his dark green tie as he stood in front of his mirror, dressing for the dinner. He frowned, thinking and wondering if Astoria would be there. Of course, Daphne had said something like, 'Maybe, maybe not', which had just pissed him off. Draco grunted as his stared at the messed-up tie in the mirror. He groaned with agitation and pulled out his wand and with a flick of his wand, the tie was fixed. He took and let out a few breaths before making his way down the stairs to wait for his parents. Family dinners were one thing, going to others' family dinners was quite another. A few minutes later, Lucius and Narcissa descended the stairs, dressed as glamorously as possible. Narcissa smiled at her son and straightened out his collar and Lucius gave him a nod, of approval, it would seem.

"I hope you know where we're going" Lucius said as they stood ready to apparate.

"Three estates down the road" Draco remembered the directions his mother had given him earlier that day. Lucius nodded and left with a pop. Next to go was his mother. Lastly, Draco closed his eyes and apparated out.

Draco frowned when he opened his eyes, because he was most likely not where he was supposed to be. He looked around and found himself standing in the middle of a garden, adorned in topiaries and hedges of all sorts. It honestly freaked him out. But, what was more troubling, was that he saw no sign of either of his parents in any direction.

"Did I screw it up?" he wondered aloud and then began to walk towards the large green building, hoping it was the place he was supposed to be at.

"Draco! There you are!" his mother cried with worry as he emerged from the garden and appeared near the main-door.

"Mother, sorry to worry you" he said, smirking, "I was just admiring the garden" he lied, turning to the man with greying brown hair and light blue eyes.

"Draco, I've heard so much about you" the man said as they shook hands, "I'm Duncan Greengrass, your father Lucius and I have been friends since Hogwarts" he informed.

"It's a shame we hadn't met yet, Mr. Greengrass" Draco said easily, smirking.

"A shame indeed" Duncan agreed, returning the smirk with one of his own.

Draco's mind refused to believe that this man could be Astoria's father. They were not the least bit alike. Then again, he thought, may be she took after the mother.  
>Duncan lead them through the fancy house which was done up in white marble, everything from the floor to the stair-case to the book-shelves in the dining room were white marble and the design was amazing. Light came in from all directions, illuminating the house like it was the sun itself.<p>

"Darling, the Malfoys' are here" Duncan announced and a woman, with light brown hair and dark eyes walked in, her face and manner stern.

"There's no need to shout, darling" she said, easily slipping into his arms, "Hello Lucius, Narcissa" she said, smiling at them in a strange manner. Then, her eyes turned to Draco.

"You must be Draco" she said, walking to him and smiling hautily, "Daphne talks about you. You're in the same year" she said. Draco nodded.

"Yes, ma'am, we are" Draco informed, "Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Greengrass"

"Call me Isadora" she said, then turned and smiled at Narcissa.

"So nice of you to come, Narcissa" Isadora said. Narcissa smiled back, returning the favour.

"Nice of you to invite us, Isadora" she said.

"Let's sit ourselves down" Duncan suggested, clapping his hands to call the elves. Draco frowned. Neither Daphne nor Astoria were anywhere to be seen.

"Where are your daughters, Duncan?" Lucius asked, as if noticing Draco's distress. Duncan smirked.

"Daphne said she'll be here soon" Duncan informed, "the other one, I'm not so sure she'll turn up, since I'm here" he added. Lucius nodded, as if that made sense. But, it was all very mysterious to Draco.

* * *

><p>7.13 pm<p>

~Astoria~

"Daphne, you're not going to a club" Astoria reminded as Daphne touched up on her make-up in her room at the house. Astoria had arrived in her room over an hour ago and Daphne had spent most of the hour in front of the mirror, fixing herself up. Finally, satisfied, Daphne turned to Astoria and grinned. Astoria groaned.

"Can we get this over-with so I can go back to my flat and to bed?" Astoria asked. Daphne nodded.

"Sure, Tori, let's go" Daphne said and the sisters made their way down to the dining room.

The adults and guests had already started on the starters when the sisters arrived and Daphne greeted her parents with kisses, while Astoria stood to the side, looking at her nails, feeling stupid for having come after all.

"Astoria, I didn't think you'd come" Duncan said, surprised.

"I came for Daphne" Astoria informed, looking up at the man who called himself her father, "excuse me" she said as she sat down to Daphne's right at the table, farthest from her father. Duncan's face fell slightly, before he covered up with a large fake smile. Daphne sat down and smiled across the table at the Malfoys' and noticed the happy grin on Draco's face.

"Draco" Daphne said, especially loudly, "You disappeared from the party last night. Where'd you go?" she asked. Astoria looked up and noticed Draco and his parents for the first time. She had been to busy, preoccupied with things to do with her father before to notice.

"Oh, you know" Draco said, shrugging, nonchalantly, "I was around" he said. Daphne rolled her eyes. The meaning was lost on Astoria, who was still trying to understand what he was doing there in the first place.

"Daphne" Astoria said, turning to her, "I thought it was the family dinner?" she asked. Daphne frowned and nodded.

"It is" she confirmed. Astoria turned to the Malfoys'.

"Then why are there guests?" she asked.

"Your father invited them" Isadora offered, her eyes gleaming as Astoria's expression turned sour.

"I see" she said, looking down at her plate.

"I guess you don't need me here, Daph" Astoria said and before Daphne could argue, disapparated into thin air.

* * *

><p>7.36 pm<p>

~Draco~

Draco frowned as Astoria disappeared, just as quickly as she'd appeared.

"I guess it was too much for the Ravenclaw" Isadora declared and then announced it was time to eat and clapped her hands together. Draco looked at Daphne meaningfully. Daphne nodded, understanding his need to know more.

'Tomorrow' she replied in his mind easily, 'Meet me in the same club as last night. Ten am' she said. Draco nodded and continued to pretend all was well.

* * *

><p>7.37 pm<p>

~Astoria~

Astoria frowned as she sat on her bed and felt her emotions turn to turmoil.

"He's not even my father" she decided, letting herself fall into bed while Maxwell sat on the bed-post, staring meaningfully at her and wondering what he could do to make her better. When the sniffles came, Maxwell climbed down to Astoria's cheek, nuzzled against her cheek and wished that he would be warm so he could comfort her. Astoria felt her spirits rise as Maxwell nuzzled beside her cheek and felt her mood growing better. Then, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Review please!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Astoria's personality and Maxwell the chameleon!

* * *

><p>2nd January, 2001<p>

9.51 am

~Draco~

Draco arrived in front of the club, earlier than expected. He stood outside, stared at the apartment building down the road and wondered if Astoria was alright. He walked down to the cafe he'd gone to with her and noticed the waitress that came out. She noticed him too.

"Your girlfriend's pretty cute" the waitress informed, "She makes me wish I was gay" she said, grinning. Draco smirked.

"She does, doesn't she?" he said, proudly. The waitress smiled at him and then walked away, waving as she did. Draco sighed a little happily. She was a kind person,

Astoria, even if she had that short temper and that sharp tongue.

Draco looked at her apartment building once more and then, sighing, made his way back to the club.

Daphne arrived ten minutes later, looking a little apologetic, but generally smiling widely, as always.

"So, where do you want to go?" Daphne asked and began walking down the road, farther away from Astoria's apartment.

"I came here to find out why Astoria's so pissed at your dad" Draco said firmly. Daphne nodded.

"I know that" she said, "But, we can't stand in the middle of the road and talk" she added. Draco sighed and nodded towards the muggle restaurant.

"Over there" he said, walking towards the restaurant with Daphne following behind.

* * *

><p>10.00 am<p>

~Astoria~

Astoria nodded to herself as she dressed for work and then with Maxwell safely deposited on her shoulder, apparated to work.  
>Gringotts bank always managed to awe her, no matter how many times she saw it. Even now, a year since she'd started working for the bank, she managed to stop and stare at the building for a few moments before she entered.<p>

However, that day, she didn't find anything awe-worthy and walked on in, feeling more miserable than the night before. That man always, always managed to get on her nerves. He was such a pest. Astoria let out a tired breath as she signed in and stared at her boss, Bill Weasley, while he assigned her the work for that day.

"Astoria, Happy new year" he wished, smiling widely. Astoria looked up and forced a small smile.

"Happy new year, Mr. Weasley" she wished. Bill frowned.

"Is something wrong, Astoria?" he asked, clearly worried, "You look a little dull"

Astoria let out a sigh she had been holding.

"I feel a little dull too, Mr. Weasley" she admitted, "It's probably just the weather"

This was a lie, even Bill could tell. Astoria never felt under the weather because of the weather. She was always excited with everything the weather had to offer her: rain, hail, snow, wind, even, Merlin-forbid, tornadoes.

"Astoria, you can take a leave if you're feeling ill, love" he suggested. Astoria shook her head.

"I'm really fine, Mr. Weasley" she said, "I'll feel better when I drown myself in work"

Bill gave her a skeptical look and with a sigh, handed over the paper-work she had been assigned.

Astoria sat down in her cubicle in the corner and began to work. She was right: she felt better after drowning herself in paper-work, no matter how boring it was.

* * *

><p>10.13 am<p>

~Draco~

Draco frowned at Daphne who was staring at the menu, deciding on breakfast while his heart, mind and soul were in turmoil.

"Daphne, you're getting on my nerves" he said, at last. Daphne put the menu down.

"Let's get you sorted then" Daphne decided, "What's eating you, Malfoy?" she asked. Draco rolled his eyes at how dramatic she was being.

"Why is Astoria so upset with your father?" Draco repeated. Daphne sighed.

"Because" Daphne started, "he disclaimed her when she was housed under Ravenclaw" she informed, "Truth be told, Dad always wanted a son and when neither me, nor Astoria turned out to be boys, he was upset. Then, he had hoped to have pure-blood Slytherins, but since Astoria turned out to be a Ravenclaw, he became wild and mad, sort of. He went off to Greece and only came back recently, like a few weeks ago" she said. Draco frowned.

"So, why does she hate him?" he asked.

"Because he's a git" Daphne informed, "Me, I can live with that, but Astoria was so young when he left. He even said she was not his child before leaving, which thoroughly pissed her off, but more than that, she was sad that he'd said it. She still is" she explained.

"So, Astoria's sadness is so much she hates him instead?" he asked, doubtfully.

Daphne nodded and turned to the waitress to order.

Draco frowned, processing the information.

"So, last night, she was upset?" he asked Daphne who nodded and sipped water from a glass.

"Very much so" she confirmed. Draco wondered why he cared so much about this one girl. He'd not even cared this much for Pansy, who had been his steady girlfriend for over four years.

Draco looked up at Daphne and remembered Astoria. They looked a little similar, but were miles apart, he decided. Then, he sighed and stood.

* * *

><p>5.02 pm<p>

~Astoria~

"Are you feeling better now, Astoria?" Bill Weasley asked as Astoria stood to leave.

"Much better, thank you, Mr. Weasley" she said, smiling truthfully as she put on her coat and made her way towards home.

After being given piles of work, Astoria felt better, truthfully much, much better than before. Now, letting out a happy sigh, she decided to get herself some ice-cream before heading home. Astoria apparated to the cafe near her home. Rather, she apparated to an alley beside the cafe, before walking to it. The waitress from the other night was there, noticing Astoria smiled warmly.

"What'll it be, love?" the waitress asked.

"Hot fudge sundae, please" Astoria said with a smile. The waitress nodded.

"Let me guess, lots of fudge?" the waitress asked. Astoria nodded and grinned.

"Yes, lots" she agreed. The waitress winked at her and went in to get the order, while Astoria stared out the window, feeling much better.

The waitress returned a few minutes later with the large sundae glass overflowing with hot fudge.

"Thank you" Astoria said, smiling widely as she picked up the spoon to eat. The waitress nodded and left, feeling self-conscious as Astoria eyed the ice-cream.

"Maxwell, want a bite?" Astoria asked. The chameleon shook it's head and snuggled under her coat, seeking warmth.

"I didn't think I'd meet you so easily"

Astoria looked up, surprised by the voice and even more surprised by the person who took the empty seat at her table.

"Malfoy" she said, frowning, "How'd you find me?" she asked, eyeing him suspiciously. Draco shrugged and looked at her lazily.

"I was hoping to run into you here" he said, "And I did. Lucky me" he said, grinning. Astoria rolled her eyes.

"What ever" she said, turning her focus back on the ice-cream before eating it. Draco called the waitress over.

"I'll have an iced tea" he said, "lemon" he said. The waitress nodded and left.

"Do you enjoy getting on my nerves, Malfoy?" Astoria asked snappily, eating her ice-cream.

"Yes, very much so, Tori" he said, grinning when he noticed her eyebrows draw together in a frown.

"You! Where'd you hear that?!" she demanded. Draco shrugged.

"Daphne was very eager to spill details about you" he said, grinning. Astoria rolled her eyes.

"You have no right to call me that, Malfoy" she informed him, standing up, "I don't want to see you again" she informed, standing up and leaving, her sundae only half eaten.

* * *

><p>5.21 pm<p>

~Draco~

Draco frowned as he watched Astoria walk away without looking back. He sighed and wondered what he would do about paying the muggle woman, who came back with an iced tea.

"Fight?" she asked. Draco nodded.

"Sort of" he admitted, "She's a hard girl to please, my Tori" he admitted, smirking. The waitress snorted.

"Kiss her" she suggested, "And then take her on the floor. Then, she'll know who's boss"

Draco stared at the waitress in amazement and then turned to look out the glass to Astoria, who was entering her apartment building "the muggle-way".

"Good idea" he admitted, standing up and following after Astoria, who was already inside her apartment building. Draco smirked as he pulled out his wand, looked both ways before using the spell he'd learnt to cast in first year.

"Alohamora" he whispered to the lock, which opened and he went into the building with ease. Next, he had to find Astoria's flat.

* * *

><p>5.34 pm<p>

~Astoria~

Astoria heard the loud ruckus outside her flat a few moments after she'd sunk into her couch. She felt a little better now, she realised, letting her head hang back while she stared meaninglessly at the ceiling. Then, she heard her neighbours complaining. Frowning, and suddenly feeling her energy drain from her body, Astoria slowly got up and opened the door.

"Is everything alright, Mrs. Smith?" she asked, noticing the greying old lady who lived across the hall frowning.

"Astoria, dearie, are you alright?" the woman asked, seemingly worried, "There seems to be a break-in" she added. Astoria raised an eyebrow and leaned over the railing at what the old woman was seeing.

"Ah! Astoria!" Draco Malfoy said, catching sight of her, smirking widely and running up the stairs to catch her in the corridor.

"Is it someone you know, Astoria?" the old woman asked.

"A family friend, Mrs. Smith" Astoria said, smiling forcefully, "he's new around here" she added. Mrs. Smith nodded and smiled.

"Astoria, if you're not dating anyone yet, go out with my grandson, he's been asking about you" she said. Astoria smiled warmly at the old woman.

"Sure, Mrs. Smith, I'll do that" Astoria said, pushing Draco through the door to her flat and then, with one last smile at the kind old woman, followed him in.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she demanded, glaring furiously at Draco. Draco frowned at her.

"What's this 'sure, I'll go out with him' business, Tori?" he asked, scowling at her, "Isn't that woman a muggle?" he asked. Astoria glared at him.

"So what?" she demanded, "So what if she's a muggle?! So what if her grandson's a muggle? So what if I go out with him? It's not the end of the world, Malfoy!" she informed angrily. Draco groaned.

"Have you any idea how hard I've been trying to woo you?" he said, "You are so hard to please, Tori!" he said. Astoria shot him another glare.

"Enough with the 'Tori' business!" she said, "Don't call me that!" she scolded.

Draco looked at her, eyes seemingly apologetic.

"Only Daphne calls you that, sorry" he said. Astoria froze. Had Draco Malfoy just apologised? The Draco Malfoy? Slytherin Prince extrodinaire? The man who tossed women aside like sheets of used, wasted parchment? She couldn't believe her ears! Or her eyes!

"Did you just apologise?" she asked him, turning to him slowly. Draco nodded.

"If it's for you, Astoria" he said, slowly, "I'm willing to fly around the Earth on my broom, and bring you whatever it is you desire in that crazy, wild mind of yours'" he said, chuckling slightly. Astoria frowned, pursed her lips and thought about it for a moment.

* * *

><p>5.44 pm<p>

~Draco~

Draco watched Astoria, who pursed her lips and let her eyes gaze at whatever was in front of her, which just so happened to be his chest and fazed out. He stared at her as she scrunched up her nose, shook her head lightly and pouted. Was she broken? He wondered, staring at her curiously, wondering what she'd do next.

Then, she sighed, looking down at her feet and then looked up to meet his eyes with a strange, uncertain expression on her face.

"So, basically" she said slowly, as if trying hard to get those words out, "What you're trying to say... is that... for some strange, unbelievable reason... you think you like me...?" she asked.

"I don't think I do" he said, "I know I do"

Astoria's face turned pale and green, for some odd reason, making him frown.

* * *

><p>5.47 pm<p>

~Astoria~

"You like me?" she asked, still surprised and feeling stupid for believing him for a moment.

"No, you don't" she decided, "You just want me to be a notch on your belt" she said firmly, shaking her head at him. Draco stared at her with disbelief.

"A notch on my belt?" he repeated after her, "Do you honestly think that I'd go through all this trouble for a notch on my belt?" he said. Astoria crossed her arms. Her moment of weakness had passed. Now, she was unconquerable.

"Didn't you call yourself "the Slytherin Prince"?" she asked, raising an eyebrow, "And I've heard about all your dark-work too" she added, feeling quite proud of having recalled that he'd done something nasty, although, she wasn't quite sure of what it was.

Draco frowned at her.

"I still call myself "the Slytherin Prince"" he informed her mildly, feeling stupid for having to defend himself in front of her, "And what's all this "dark" business you're referring to?" he asked, making her glare at him menacingly.

"You are responsible for Dumbledore's death" she remembered right on cue. Draco sneered at her.

"Snape killed Dumbledore" he informed her, "I couldn't" he added, feeling stupid for confiding in her.

"Why not?" she asked. Draco looked up, surprised by that question and slightly taken aback. He stared at her with disbelief, still frowning and wondering why she was asking such a question.

"Why didn't you kill Dumbledore?" She asked, "Daphne said your life had depended on it, as did your mother and father's. Why didn't you kill him?" she asked. Draco shook his head with disbelief.

"Would you have killed him?" he asked her, "If your parents' were in danger, if your life was in danger, would you have killed him?" he asked. Astoria frowned, thinking it over.

"No" she replied, easily, "Because I'd quite enjoy watching my parents die. They both deserve it. As for me, I might as well be dead too. As long as Daphne's fine and Maxwell's fine, I wouldn't care if the dark lord threatened to rape and pillage and murder. I would take it all" she informed. Draco frowned.

"You would rather die?" he asked, "And let your parents die?" he asked. Astoria nodded.

"If Daphne and Maxwell stayed out of the picture, then yes. I would" she informed him. Draco shook his head in disbelief.

"What about if Daphne's life was on the line?" he asked, walking up to her, "Would you die then too?" he asked. Astoria shook her head wildly.

"If Daphne's life was on the line and the dark lord asked me to kill Dumbledore, I'd turn around and kill the dark lord myself, no question about it" she said, firmly, nodding, "If Maxwell's life was on the line, then too" she added, cuddling to Maxwell, who sat on her shoulder, staring at how cool Astoria looked sometimes. Now, was one of those precious moments.

* * *

><p>6.00 pm<p>

~Draco~

Draco stared at her as she declared she'd have killed the dark lord if Daphne's life was on the line.

"You're amazing" he admitted, "You really are, Ria" he said, smiling as he used the nick-name for her he'd taken a day to make.

Astoria frowned at him.

"Ria?" she enquired, crossing her arms across her chest and raising an eyebrow. Draco shrugged.

"Took me all day to come up with that since Daphne said you hated being called "Tori" all the time" he admitted, grinning proudly. Astoria snorted.

"You must be jobless" she said, "If you spent the whole day trying to come up with that" she declared, letting out a giggle. Draco felt himself smile.

There it was, the precious laughter for which he'd struggled so much.

"So, Ria" he said, grinning, "Do you want to have dinner with me sometime?" he asked.

Astoria frowned.

"Wait, how'd it lead to that?" she asked, honestly confused. Draco grinned.

"It didn't" he informed her. Astoria frowned.

"Dinner is too much trouble" she informed him, "and I don't think I can handle the high-class muggle-free places you pure-blood Slytherins like" she added, scrunching up her nose adorably.

Draco nodded.

"Ok" he said, "How about lunch?" he asked.

"I work at Gringott's" Astoria muttered, "That won't do either" she said, shaking her head.

"Ria" Draco said firmly, "You can get rid of me today" he promised, "But, you won't be able to do it for long" he added.

Astoria groaned.

"You're a pest, Malfoy" she informed. Draco nodded, agreeing with her as he paced her living room, thinking. Astoria frowned at him.

"Why are we making plans together?" she asked. Draco shrugged.

"I like you, so I asked you out" he said, "You, on the other hand, failed to neither accept nor reject me. So, my dear, sweet Ria, we are stuck in the middle"

Astoria frowned.

"Then, I'll reject you and be done with it" she decided. Draco smirked.

"It doesn't work like that, darling" he said, cornering her and leaning over to whisper in her ear. Astoria pushed him with her hands pressed against his chest.

"Right" she said, rolling her eyes, "Dinner then" she decided, annoyed, "Tomorrow night, the restaurant down the road" she said. Draco grinned and nodded.

"See you then, Ria" he said, leaving with a "pop"

* * *

><p>6.12 pm<p>

~Astoria~

Astoria frowned as Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince, disapparated. She then sighed with relief.

"I can just leave the country and be done with it" she decided, turning to walk towards the kitchen.

Astoria sighed and shook her head.

"I wonder if Daphne's got anything to do with the Malfoy business" Astoria wondered as she retreated into the kitchen to make dinner.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the review! I was really happy!

* * *

><p>3rd January, 2001<p>

10.00 am

~Draco~

Draco frowned as he fixed his coat and got ready to apparate to work. He would win-over the pretty Ravenclaw with relative ease, he realised. Then, wondered if it was all that easy. Astoria was anything but the normal. She always managed to surprise him with her actions and reactions. Especially since she was Daphne's sister.

Daphne Greengrass had been famous in the Slytherin house for being too eccentric and, for having too many friends. Although Astoria was no where as close to crazy as Daphne, she was just as mysterious and puzzling. At least, she was to Draco.

* * *

><p>1.00 pm<p>

~Astoria~

Astoria sighed as she made her out of Gringotts bank. After walking out onto Diagon alley, she apparated home and began looking through the apartment. Soon, she had a pile of clothes on the bed, a few books she'd managed to salvage from the wreck of her home and picked out a small bag from the closet. Soon, she had managed to pack.

By the end of lunch, Astoria was bank in Gringotts bank and stared at Bill Weasley, who was staring at her.

"Are you sure about this, Astoria?" Bill asked. Astoria nodded firmly.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley" she said, "I'm ready for this"

"Alright, then" he said, and gave instructions as to what she needed to do.

* * *

><p>7.00 pm<p>

~Draco~

Draco frowned as he apparated to the outside of Astoria's flat. He stared at her flat from the road, and wondered why the lights were out. Then, he thought, may be it was just a charm. He pulled up the coat to his ears and stuffed his hands into the coat pockets, wondering why Astoria was taking so long.

After waiting a full twenty minutes, Draco was fed-up. Instead of running up to the flat, he apparated right into the living room and found himself standing in a relatively empty room. The furniture was all there, but the room seemed devoid of anything alive. Draco frowned.

"Ria?" he said, and then called out loudly, "Astoria?"

No reply. Not even a shiver. Draco scowled, wondering what the girl was thinking.

He looked around the apartment and found nothing. The clothes were gone, as were the books on the rack. Draco sighed, wondering if now was a good time to give up. He groaned and sat down on her sofa, his head in his hands.

A "pop" woke him from his reverie. Draco looked up and noticed Daphne standing there, frowning.

"She's really gone" Daphne informed him.

"What? Where?" Draco asked, standing up quickly and seizing Daphne by her arms, and pushing her back into the wall.

"Rome" Daphne said, wincing, "I got an owl a few minutes ago" Daphne informed, trying to free herself from his grasp, "It was from Tori, said she was going to Rome"

"Rome?" Draco repeated. Daphne nodded, finally free of his clutches as Draco acted like the drama queen he was.

"Gringott's transfer" Daphne said, showing him the owl that had arrived. Draco took it from her hands and read it through.

_Daphne,_

_Sorry for the owl, but I don't have much time. _

_I'm going to Rome. A transfer. _

_Sorry I didn't have time to tell you in person. _

_It's urgent and I'm already running late. Take care._

_Lots of love,_

_Astoria _

_P.S. It's because of Malfoy._

"What's this, 'It's because of Malfoy'?" Draco asked. Daphne shrugged.

"May be you finally pushed your limits with her" Daphne suggested, "I told you she doesn't like to be pushed. It just slows her down"

"I didn't push her!" Draco declared, "May be just nudged her a little" he added weakly, feeling foolish. Of course, she was gone. He'd pushed her.

"It doesn't say when she's coming back" Draco noted.

"Maybe she isn't" Daphne said, "She doesn't come home to Greengrass Gardens until I claim it to be a life-or-death situation for me. And even then, she's only mildly willing"

Draco groaned, sinking into the sofa. He had never met anyone who would contradict him in such a manner. At least, since third year at Hogwarts. And Astoria wasn't even a Gryffindor.

* * *

><p>8.00 pm<p>

~Astoria~

Astoria smiled as she walked down the small cobblestone paths in Venice. Although she had told Daphne that she was going to Rome, she was, in truth, due in Venice.

And although Daphne was a wonderful person, she was awful as an older-sister figure. Astoria might as well have grown up as an only child with all the help Daphne gave her when she was young. But, Astoria was thankful for one thing that Daphne did give: comfort. Whenever she was around Daphne, Astoria felt as if there was not a care in the world. She felt at ease and didn't worry as much. But, she did worry. Quite a lot, in fact. But, with Daphne around, the time and intensity of the worry drastically reduced. Astoria sighed happily as the city of canals soothed her senses, opening up her mind, heart and soul to newer things.

After finding a small hotel, Astoria sat down by the canals, eating her dinner while basking in the love the city had to offer.


	5. Chapter 5

4th January, 2001

9.54 am

~Draco~

Draco grunted as he dressed for the day. He had been utterly devastated at what Astoria had done to him. Also, he was angry. Angry enough to curse in front of Astoria, which she absolutely disliked. Draco groaned.

"She's just another girl" he told his reflection in the mirror, "Not some one worth fighting for" he decided. Then, staring at his reflection for over a minute, sighed.

"I'm done for" he decided, making his way down to breakfast.

Lucius and Narcissa were already at the table, Lucius with The Daily Prophet and Narcissa skimming through a magazine. Draco sat down and began to eat the pan cakes.

"Good morning" Draco said stiffly, "Mother, father" he wished. Narcissa put the magazine down and looked at him, her light blue eyes staring at him with worry.

Draco turned to his food, hoping his mother wouldn't bring up the topic of Astoria. Daphne had been kind enough to babble about it the last time she was there, which did not help Draco's self-esteem at all.

"How's it going with Astoria, Draco?" Narcissa asked.

Draco mentally kicked himself. Lucius looked up from the paper, first at Narcissa, then at Draco, rather expectantly. Draco frowned inwardly. They wanted an answer.

"Fine" he muttered.

Narcissa looked crest-fallen. Lucius turned back to the paper as if he'd expected that.

"Doesn't she like you, Draco?" Narcissa asked.

"No, mother" Draco replied, after a pause, "She doesn't seem to be interested in going out at the moment"

Narcissa sighed, a little sadly, Draco noted.

"She's quite the looker, Draco" Narcissa added, grinning, "With a wife like her, you'll have beautiful children"

Lucius put down the paper and sipped his Earl Grey tea.

"She's also a rebellious child" Lucius added, "Duncan tells me she went to the Yule ball with a Weasley, when she was 12 years old"

Draco looked at his father.

"I see" he said, feeling dejected, "But, father" Draco added, "she's a smart witch. The smartest I've met in a long time" he admitted.

"This is, of course" Lucius said, smirking like the mad man that he was, "with reference to that mud-blood witch you had puppy-love with" he said. Draco stood abruptly.

"Excuse me" he said, and then, walked away, feeling annoyed that his father brought it up. Of course, the "mudblood" Lucius had mentioned was a witch named Hermione Granger, now Hermione Weasley. Draco sighed. Of course, he wasn't in love with her, or anything. She just amused him to no extent, that's all. Also, he never had any interest in her in the "love" sort of way. He, possibly, admired her. The fact that despite being from a background like that, she'd managed to learn so much. Draco groaned and apparated to work. Thinking about her did not help at all.

* * *

><p>12 noon<p>

~Draco~

Draco frowned as he took the elevator to the lunch-floor. He had company, Ginny Weasley, no less. She still looked like she did in school, with flaming red hair and a face full of freckles. Draco wondered if he ought to wait for the next one. But, knowing how close it was to lunch, took the same elevator.

"Malfoy" Ginny greeted curtly.

"Weasley" he replied, nodding towards her and then turning away.

Ginny turned to her companion, a tall man Draco had never seen before.

"So, Eric, I hope you can come to the wedding" Ginny said. Draco tried to block-out the conversation, but it didn't work.

"Sure, Ginny, I'll come" the man replied, "After all it's on Saturday and George invited me personally"

"That's good" Ginny replied.

The elevator finally came to a halt at the lunch floor, and Draco got off, feeling thankful. He absently wondered if the famous Harry Potter was getting married, but then, remembering that Astoria had gone to the Yule Ball with a Weasley, wondered who it was. Could it be the red-head who was in his year? The boy whose mouth was never full enough? Draco gagged at the thought. Then, remembering what kind of woman Astoria was, wondered if it was possible. Draco turned to Ginny Weasley, who was now companion-less and stared at her. Ginny was kind enough to return the favour and glared back.

"What, Malfoy?" she asked, "Spit it out" she said.

Draco scowled at her.

"Have you ever heard any of your brothers mention Astoria Greengrass?" he asked. Ginny frowned.

"Why do you want to know?" Ginny asked, raising an eyebrow. Draco disliked talking to her already. She was annoying him.

"Just tell me, Weasley" he said. Ginny shot him a glare that could kill.

"George sometimes talks about Astoria" Ginny informed, "She was in Ravenclaw with Luna, right? A year younger than us" she said, nodding to herself.

Draco sighed with relief. George was the twin who had survived the war. He also recalled George having lost a ear.

"I see" Draco said and then with a smirk and curt nod, turned and left. He would have to talk to Astoria about it and find out if she was still in contact with him and if she was in love with the Weasley. Draco frowned and looked back, noticing Ginny looking puzzled.

"George is getting married this Sunday" Ginny informed him, "And he's madly in love with Angelina, so I doubt Astoria's got a chance at him" she said. Draco frowned,

"Also, Astoria doesn't really like George all that much. She's smitten with Bill" she told him.

Draco frowned. If it's not one Weasley, it's another, he cursed, taking the elevator to ground level to apparate to Gringotts and find out where exactly Astoria had gone.

* * *

><p>1.03 pm<p>

~ Draco~

Draco frowned as he walked into Gringotts and noticed the Goblins. Goblins were shrewd, calculating creatures and apart from keeping their treasures safe, they knew nothing more. Not even kind manners.

"I'm looking for Astoria Greengrass" he asked one of the goblins on the high stool.

"Ask Bill Weasley" the goblin barked in a raspy voice. Draco cringed at the sound and wondered what Astoria saw in working here. She'd gotten an offer to work in the Ministry, but she'd declined, not-so-kindly, as far as he'd heard.

Draco looked around, trying to find the said Weasley and it was easy. Bill Weasley was the only one with red hair. He was quite the handsome lad, Draco noticed, much to his dismay, save for the scar on his left cheek and neck, given by Fenrir Greyback during the Death-eater invasion that ended in Dumbledore's death. Draco flinched. He had caused that. Now, to go and ask him about Astoria seemed like a bad idea.

"Can I help you?" Bill asked, noticing Draco loiter in front of his desk for some time. Draco recoiled and then realising this was the only way to get to Astoria before it was too late, swallowed his pride and nodded.

"I'm looking for Astoria Greengrass" Draco asked. Bill grinned.

"Is that so?" he asked, sounding amused, "You're not the first" he added, grinning, "Have a seat" he said. Draco sat down stiffly, wondering why he had to associate with this Weasley. He was the oldest of the lot, and the smartest, possibly.

"Malfoy, right?" Bill asked, making Draco scowl and nod.

"Astoria said you'd come here" Bill said, grinning, "I didn't think you'd come so soon though. I was thinking you'd be here a few days later"

"Where is she?" Draco asked, not wanting to make idle conversation, for he wasn't very good at it. Bill looked at his watch.

"Well, right now, she's in Venice" Bill informed, "But, in a couple of hours she'll apparate to Rome" he informed, "Do you want to know which hotel she's staying in?" he asked.

Draco gulped down his excitement, lest it showed on his face.

"Yes?" he said. Bill grinned.

"Here you are" he said, handing him an envelope, "She left this for you. Said you should read it before you do something foolish" he added. Draco took the envelope and noticed the purple ink and curvy writing "Read this before doing something foolish, Malfoy" it read. Draco groaned at her.

"You're welcome, Malfoy" Bill informed. Draco nodded curtly, stood and walked away, to read the letter in privacy: he didn't know how his body might react and doing that in public would greatly hurt his image.

* * *

><p>4 pm<p>

~Astoria~

Astoria stared out at the views as she took a gondola ride in the canals of Venice. She had heard so much about it that she just had to try it for herself. Now, she was satisfied. The gondola stopped by the bridge to her hotel and Astoria stood and smiled at the gondoleer.

"Grazie" she said, smiling as the Italian slipped off her tongue with much difficulty.

"Si, senora" the man smiled as he helped her off. After paying for the ride, Astoria made her way up and across the brigde and then felt satisfied as she went to her hotel room to pack. Rome awaited her.

* * *

><p>5.03pm<p>

~Draco~

Draco opened the envelope in the safety of his room, back at home. The letter was hardly a page long and had been written in the same purple ink as the envelope and the letter Daphne had showed him.

_Malfoy,_  
><em>If you're reading this then you have already been to Gringotts. <em>_How expected. _

_In any case, I'd like to apologise for not having dinner with you tonight. _

_I'm in a hurry and these Italians don't like waiting. _

_I'll probably be back by the end of the week. _

_If I'm not, then just wait a little longer. I will be back._

_ Also, don't show Daphne this letter, because it's longer than the one I'm about to write for her._

_If you're still planning to do something foolish, try going to the Weasley wedding this Sunday. That'll cool you off._

_-Astoria Greengrass _

_Intern Curse-breaker _

_Gringotts bank_

Draco sighed as he finished the letter once. Then, he read it over and over again. By the fifth reading, he felt as if Astoria might, after all this, have a little thing for him.

He hoped, in any case. Sighing, he fell into bed, feeling happy about himself, for once. Now, he told himself, was a great time to reel her in, while she was hooked.

* * *

><p>6.00 pm<p>

~Astoria~

Astoria took in the view of the city while she drove around it in a taxi, a muggle contraption that was much better than a broom. The driver spoke in fast Italian and Astoria had already asked him twice to slow down. Now, she didn't care anymore. She just wanted to see. The air of the city was very much different than London and Astoria some how felt relaxed here. As if she were far, far away from all the troubles back home. She sat back in her seat and nodded towards the driver.

"Grazie" Astoria said, thanking the driver as he dropped her off where he'd started. After ordering dinner, Astoria looked out at the view of the city. Rome was beautiful too. There was so much to see and so little time, she realised. Then, remembering that she was there for work, sighed tiredly. She needed a vacation, she knew that. But this job was what she wanted to do. Not be stuck in a cubicle in the Ministry, hundreds of floors underground with no real sunlight. Astoria sighed as she stared at the lights of the city. Soon, her pasta had arrived and Astoria ate with satisfaction.

"I'm eating real pasta in Rome! Rome!" she told herself as she ate it and then sighed happily. She might've been a Hufflepuff, the way that she acted, she mused and then, as that came to mind, so did a fellow Hufflepuff: Cedric Diggory. Astoria frowned and dropped her fork. Then, she noticed the other customers give her odd looks.

Astoria drank some red wine and took deep breaths to calm herself. Then, five minutes later, her breathing was steady and the waitress had already brought her another fork. Astoria stared at the fork. Then, sighed, tired. She put the fork down, threw some muggle money on the table and left. Sleep would make her feel better, she told herself, going into bed for an early night.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Last update had a mistake, truly sorry about that! This one's hopefully better!

Disclaimer: I own Maxwell the chameleon and Astoria's personality. (Sounds funky when I say it like that!)

* * *

><p>5th January, 2001<p>

7.03 am

~Astoria~

Astoria frowned as she woke up. She then rubbed her eyes, got out of bed and made her way to the bath. Once she was done, she got dressed. The day of work was finally here.

"If all goes well, Maxwell, we can floo home tonight" Astoria said, "'Cause I'm too tired to apparate" she answered the questioning look Maxwell gave her.

Maxwell was a smart chameleon.

He was actually a native of Africa, the jungles there.

But, he had been smuggled into London by muggles. Poachers is what they were called.

At the time, he was hardly a baby, just hatched, freezing in the sub-zero temperatures of the far North.

Astoria had found him by chance. She had been doing Christmas shopping with Daphne when Astoria got lost and wandered onto the muggle roads. She found the chameleon in the arms of a muggle, who looked evil, even by muggle standards.

Astoria did what any brave Ravenclaw would do: she merely thought of the petrification spell and the muggle man fell to the ground, unconscious.

None of the other muggles noticed. Astoria rescued the chameleon and ran towards home.

Thankfully, George Weasley had found her before she had wandered too much off. That was when Astoria was eleven and a half years old.

After she was dressed for the day and equipped with all the things she would need. Astoria made her way to her destination.

"Astoria Greengrass" Astoria informed the Italian man who let her in, "With Gringott's bank?" she added.

"Right this way, senora" the man informed, guiding her through the large mansion, down the stairs and through the corridors. Astoria felt her patience run thin.

This was definitely not worth it.

"The burglars tried to get in" the man explained showing her the sight of the safe.

It looked like a normal, every-day safe, only it was as large as the room itself. It was locked shut and tight and had a strange green glow which was off-putting.

"But, as you can see, all they got was a dose of sleepers and a headache" he said. Astoria nodded as she pulled out the manual. Her first on-field job. She could not mess this up.

* * *

><p>6.57 pm<p>

~Astoria~

Astoria smiled at the Italian man, who thanked her in fast Italian, which Astoria couldn't understand.

"We are ever grateful, senora" he told her, shaking her hand.

In fact, he had been shaking her hand all the way down the hall to the main-door and Astoria was getting rather sick of it.

"Excuse me, senor" she said, at last, pulling her hand out of his grasp. Then, she left with a "pop!"

In her hotel room, Astoria packed her things and made her way down the stairs to the reception to check-out.

"We hope you had a pleasant stay, Senora" the manager said as Astoria signed and paid him.

"It was magical, thank you" Astoria said, smiling warmly, "May I use your fire-place?" she asked.

The man nodded.

"Sure, senora" he said, grinning, "We don't use it at all, these days" he added. Astoria nodded.

"I know" she said, "I haven't used one since sixth year" she added to herself, picking up a handful of floo powder and stepping in.

In a loud, clear voice, she called out, "13/13 Kingston way!" and was engulfed in green flames.

Astoria stumbled out of her fireplace. She then looked around and noticing that she was in her own apartment, felt a sigh of relief escape her lips.

She took off her coat and fell into her bed, that looked so inviting. Then, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Sorry about the short chapter. Review please.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Please read Chapter 6 because there was a mistake last time, which I've corrected. It's the 5th of January now.

Disclaimer: I own Maxwell the Chameleon and Astoria' perky personality!

* * *

><p>6th January, 2001<p>

1.07 am

~Astoria~

Astoria woke up to the sounds of something crashing. It surprised her so much she jumped. Then, she blinked her eyes and reached for her wand. The room instantly lit up and Astoria found herself squinting in the bright light to look for what it was that had woken her up from her sleep, that too in the middle of the night. The sounds seemed to be emanating from the living room. Astoria got out of bed, still sleepy and inched her way towards the room, wondering if it was a break-in.

"Astoria!" Daphne Greengrass said, surprised on seeing the younger sister. Daphne was currently straddling a dark-eyed, dark-haired man Astoria vaguely remembered seeing at the New Year's party.

"You're back already?" Daphne asked. Astoria groaned.

"Do you not have any other place to do these things" Astoria said, frowning and gesturing to them generally. Daphne frowned and got off the man, who sat up and straightened out his shirt.

"And you broke my vase" Astoria added, staring at the broken vase all over the carpet. Daphne grinned and hugged Astoria.

"You're back early" Daphne said, "Considering you sent that non-explanatory owl just before leaving"

"It was just a curse-breaking spell" Astoria said shrugging, "I got it done in a day's time" she added. Daphne smiled.

"Tori, this is Blaise Zabini" Daphne said, gesturing to the man who now stood and stared at Astoria rather quizzically, "We just got engaged" she added. Astoria frowned.

"Engaged?" Astoria repeated, finally looking at the man, who looked smug with himself for having captured the pretty girl.

"Nice to meet you, Astoria" he said, "Daphne's told me a lot about you" he added.

"Excuse me, Mr. Zabini" Astoria said firmly, "I'd like to talk to my sister alone for a moment, so can you please leave?" she added, her eyes burning.

"We'll talk tomorrow, Blaise" Daphne promised. Blaise nodded, kissed her forehead and disapparated. Astoria turned to Daphne.

"You're going to marry him, Daph?" Astoria asked. Daphne grinned.

"Well, he may seem a little harsh, Tori, but he's a good man" Daphne said, "I've known him since Hogwarts and I have to admit he's a nice man when it's just the two of us"

Astoria sighed heavily and sank into the arm chair by the fireplace. Daphne stared at her as Astoria frowned and thought it through.

"I'm not wearing pink for your wedding" Astoria said, scrunching up her nose. Daphne grinned and hugged her tightly.

"So, do you want to meet him and get to know him?" Daphne asked. Astoria shrugged.

"Daph, if you say he's a good man, I believe you" Astoria said with a smile, "But, I swear, if he hurts you, I'll hunt him down and hex him to the next world" she said, making Daphne grin and hug her again.

"Tori, you're the best sister anyone could ever ask for" Daphne said. Astoria nodded and smiled at her.

"Can I please go back to bed now?" Astoria asked, yawning, "I'm exhausted"

"Sure" Daphne said, "We'll talk about it over dinner tomorrow" she added. Astoria nodded as she made her way to the bed and fell into it.

"Don't forget, Tori! I'll be mad if you do" Daphne said as Astoria drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>11.27 am<p>

~Draco~

Draco frowned as his old friend and school mate walked into his office at work. Blaise Zabini had better things to do that roam around the Ministry.

"Malfoy" Blaise said, nodding. Draco nodded back.

"Zabini, how have you been?" Draco asked, since they hadn't seen each other since the New Year's party. Blaise shrugged.

"I asked Daphne to marry me last night" Blaise admitted. Draco looked at him, wide-eyed. True, since they had graduated Blaise and Daphne had got pretty close and had even dated steadily for two years now. But Blaise Zabini wanting to get married was a shock, since he claimed he'd never get married.

"Congratulations" Draco said, smirking, standing and shaking Blaise's hand vigorously, "to both of you"

"Thanks" Blaise said, then frowned.

"Is something wrong, Zabini?" Draco asked. Blaise frowned.

"Daphne's sister" Blaise said, "The weird Ravenclaw wants to have dinner tonight" he said. Draco frowned.

"Astoria? She's in Rome" Draco said, "Isn't she?" he added, noticing Blaise's expression.

"She was home last night" Blaise informed, "Why don't you come for dinner too, Malfoy?" he asked. Draco frowned and then nodded.

"Sure, she owes me one anyway" Draco said, sounding nonchalant, but feeling his heart palpitating.

"Thanks, mate" Blaise said, looking relieved, "She's too difficult, isn't she? I'd have screwed up already"

"Oh, she's not as bad" Draco claimed, "She's just stubborn and difficult to please" he said, laughing.

"Good that you're coming though, Malfoy" Blaise said, "Oh and, you don't mind being the best man, do you?" he asked. Draco smirked.

"I'd be honored, mate" Draco declared. Blaise smirked.

"Good" he said.

* * *

><p>5.02 pm<p>

~ Astoria~

"Tori!" Daphne called loudly as Astoria exited Gringott's bank after work. Astoria turned a bright shade of red, with both anger and embarrassment.

"Daphne! I told you already! Enough with the "Tori" business!" Astoria scolded as she walked over to her. Daphne grinned and smiled apologetically.

"Bad habits, sorry" Daphne said, "I came to pick you up for dinner"

Astoria froze.

"I am not going back to Wiltshire" Astoria said firmly. Daphne grinned.

"We're going to Glasgow" Daphne informed, "In Scotland"

Astoria groaned.

"I just came back from Rome, Daph" Astoria complained, "I'd like to be in London for sometime"

"We're only going for dinner, Tori" Daphne informed, "You can apparate back to your flat and to bed, I don't care"  
>Astoria groaned.<p>

"Fine" she complied.

"But, before that, we have to make you look pretty" Daphne claimed and took Astoria by the arm and lead her down the road to the dressmaker's.

An hour later, Astoria walked out wearing a black spagetti dress that fell around her knees and highlighted all her curves, which weren't that many since Astoria was athletic and had a lean body. As they did, Astoria met someone she hadn't seen in a long time.

"George Weasley" Astoria said, with shock. George spun around and looked at her and then blinked.

"Astoria?" he said, "Is that you?" he asked with surprise. Astoria grinned.

"Yes sir" Astoria said, her face frozen permanently in that grinning position. George walked up to her and hugged her.

"You look hot" he complimented, nodding to himself, "Makes me regret not having asked you out instead" he added. Astoria grins at him.

"You'll always remain a flirt, George Weasley" Astoria scolded gently. Daphne watched them quietly for some time before Astoria remembered her presence and introduced her.

"George, this is my sister, Daphne" Astoria informed.

"Pleased to meet you, older version of Astoria" George joked. Daphne smiled kindly.

"Pleased to meet you too, George Weasley, who took a 12-year-old to the Yule ball" Daphne retorted. Astoria sensed some friction between them.

"So, George, congrats" Astoria said, grinning, "I heard Angelina Johnson finally agreed to marrying you" she said. George nodded.

"Yeah, that girl is really hard to please" George said, grinning, "But, I guess that's why I love her" he added. Astoria smiled.

"Bill has invited you, I hope?" George asked. Astoria nodded.

"Yes sir" Astoria said, nodding, "I'll be there, Saturday morning. Don't worry"

"Good" George said, "It'll be nice to have friends together after such a long time" he said.

Astoria nodded and hugged George.

"Yes, good to see you, George" she said, "I have to go now, sorry" she added. George nodded and patted her head.

"Be good now, Astoria" he said, jokingly, "Don't let the mean Slytherins get to you" he added.

"I won't" Astoria claimed and he was off.

Daphne stared at Astoria, whose mood was much better now.

"Are you in love with him, Tori?" Daphne asked, quite bluntly. Astoria turned to her.

"No" she replied, "He's the brother I never had" she informed. Daphne nodded unwillingly, but said nothing more.

* * *

><p>6.45 pm<p>

~Draco~

Draco stared at the two women who walked into the fancy restaurant in Glasgow. Blaise Zabini, who was standing beside him, couldn't suppress his suggestive grin and Draco wondered if Astoria would look at him anytime soon the way Daphne was looking at Blaise. Astoria was frowning, which didn't surprise Draco, considering they were at the most pure-blood loving territory on the planet, except, may be, London. Daphne greeted Blaise with a kiss on the cheek and Draco with a smile and handshake. Astoria nodded to both males, not at all surprised by Draco's presence.

"You're the best man, I suppose?" Astoria asked Draco as he helped her into her chair.

"How'd you know?" He asked, surprised.

"I had a feeling" Astoria claimed, shrugging her shoulders as Daphne sat on her left and Draco on her right. Blaise was sitting opposite to her at the round table.

"I hope you don't plan on eating too much meat" Astoria informed her fellow diners, "I'm only just getting over my nausea" she added, noticing the dirty look Daphne gave her.

"Let's start with some wine" Blaise suggested, beckoning the waiter over.

"We'll have a bottle of your best champagne" Blaise told the waiter, who nodded.

"And I'll have a glass of red wine, please" Astoria said. Daphne turned to her.

"Tori" Daphne begged, "We're celebrating tonight, you know" she said. Astoria groaned.

"Fine, champagne then" Astoria said grudgingly. The waiter looked quizzically at Astoria, then at Blaise, who nodded for him to go get the order.

"So, Mr. Zabini" Astoria said, turning her full-focus on Blaise, "What are you currently working at?"

Blaise visibly stiffened.

"Well, I'm working in the Ministry at the moment" Blaise said, "under the Minister of Magic. I'm his personal assistant" he informed. Astoria frowned.

"What are your working hours then?" Astoria asked, "You don't get weekends off, nor do you get to celebrate any holidays" she said, nodding to herself. Blaise cracked a grin.

"Well, currently, I'm being nominated for the youngest juror in the Ministry" Blaise admitted, "So, starting in June, I'll be free to work however and whenever I please" he said. Astoria nodded.

"What do you feel about Daphne?" Astoria asked. Daphne coloured and turned to Astoria to protest, but the serious expression on Astoria's face made her quieten down and turn to Blaise instead, rather hopefully. Hopeful that he'd say something that Astoria might like.

"Three years ago, Daphne Greengrass was only a name in our class" Blaise admitted, "I had heard of her being outrageous and friendly, but I hadn't exactly made contact with her. During the war at Hogwarts, Daphne and I were by ourselves and during that fifteen-minute interval that we took to gather our courage, I felt as if my whole world had changed. Or rather, my view of the world had" Blaise admitted, looked at Daphne tenderly, before meeting Astoria's eyes.

"Although I hadn't told her then, I fell in love with her that day. And everyday since then, my love for her has only grown in depth and meaning and now, I can't imagine my life without her" Blaise continued, "I finally figured out why I found all the other girls like trash, because Daphne's so perfect and it's as if she's been tailor-made to fit me" he finished. Daphne kissed him tenderly. Astoria frowned, scrunched up her nose and waited for them to finish. When they did, she looked at Blaise sternly.

"Next time I hear you talk about Daphne like an object, Mr. Zabini, expect my fist up your nose" Astoria informed kindly. The waiter arrived with their champagne and poured it for them.

"For Blaise and Daphne" Draco said, raising his glass to toast.

"For things stupid people do" Astoria added as their glases clanked together. Astoria sipped her champagne and gagged. She hated it.

"Now, waiter" Astoria said, turning to the handsome man who was waiting on them, "I'll have a glass of red wine please" she said.

"Of course, miss" he obliged, bowly slightly before leaving.

* * *

><p>7.30 pm ~Astoria~<p>

Astoria sighed as she drank the last of her wine and looked at Daphne beaming. Surprisingly, Blaise had an answer to every one of her questions, almost as if he were stealing the answers right out of Astoria's mind, which was rather odd. Draco had been smirking non-stop since they had arrived. And even now, while their desserts arrived, he sat there with a silly smirk on his face, as if he knew Astoria's every thought. Astoria groaned as she picked at her cheesecake moodily. She was tired. She needed sleep. Bill had let her off early specifically just so she could go home and to bed. The Italian job had tired her out. Magically, more than physically. It was a huge spell and since Astoria had broken it within such a short time, her magic had drained out too. Astoria frowned as she took another sip of her wine. Then, she turned to Daphne.

"If you're going to just do "it", I'll go home now" Astoria said, standing. Daphne smiled at Astoria, who looked great even when drunk. Or, rather, especially when drunk. Draco stood too.

"I'll apparate you home" he offered, his arm winding around her waist easily. Astoria turned to him with a sneer.

"Hands off, Malfoy" she commanded and Draco let go, scared of what she might do to him. Astoria winced and turned to the waiter, who handed her her coat. Astoria took it and left in a moment, with a "pop!"

* * *

><p>Reviews are love, as one author says. Give me your love~<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own Maxwell the chameleon and Astoria's personality!

* * *

><p>7th January, 2001<p>

10.07 am

~Astoria~

"Good morning, Astoria" Bill wished her as Astoria walked in. Astoria groaned and put a hand on her forehead.

"Bloody hell" she cursed, sitting down in her seat, her head still in her hands. Bill frowned.

"Hung-over, Astoria?" Bill enquired.

"Yes" Astoria whimpered and then winced. Bill sighed.

"Why don't you take the day off?" he offered. Astoria shook her head.

"I need to work it off" Astoria insisted. Bill sighed.

"At least have some hang-over medicine" he suggested, "I'll ask Ron to fetch it, he's right outside" he added and then went out for a few minutes.

"It'll be over soon, Astoria" Bill promised, his hand on her shoulder, helping her recover.

"Mr. Weasley, I'm such an idiot" Astoria admitted, "I got upset and drank like there was no tomorrow" she added, "And now, tomorrow's here and I have a huge, splitting head-ache, making me wish I'd apparated to the Norway rather than home" she whined.

Bill patted her shoulder until Ron Weasley arrived with a small vial of the said hang-over medicine.

It was the most potent thing on the planet. And it was George Weasley's own creation.

"Here you are, Bill" Ron said, handing it over. Bill took it from Ron and handed it to Astoria.

"This better work" Astoria said, taking a swig from the vial.

A few moments later, she took another, and another followed a few moments later.

By the time the vial was empty, Astoria was feeling much, much better. She looked up at Bill.

"That really works, Mr. Weasley" Astoria admitted and then, noticing Ron for the first time, frowned.

"Ron's my brother" Bill informed, "You know, the one that eloped and married in Paris?" Bill added, making Ron turn red with embarrassment.

"Of course, Mr. Weasley" Astoria said, "Pleased to meet you Mr. Weasley" Astoria said, smiling at Ron, "And, congratulations"

"Thanks" Ron said, "I guess" he added, feeling silly.

"I guess I better get back to work" Astoria said, turning to the stack of papers on her desk. Bill nodded.

"Sure, Astoria" he added, "Are you positive you want to stay though? You can always take the day off" he suggested. Astoria shook her head.

"No, Mr. Weasley" Astoria said, "I really like working here. It's much better than staying at home" she added.

"Alright then" Bill said, grinning, "I'll leave you to it" he added and began to walk away.

"See you later, Astoria" Ron Weasley said, waving to her. Astoria waved slightly before turning to her work.

* * *

><p>10.16 am<p>

~Draco~

Draco arrived at Gringotts' bank just in time to catch Astoria smiling and waving to Ron Weasley. Draco ignored the dirty look the Weasley gave him, instead, walking briskly up to Astoria, to ask her out.

"Astoria" he called and Astoria looked up swiftly, her eyebrows drawn together and a gleam in her eyes.

"Malfoy" she said, sneering. Draco did not know Astoria could sneer.

"You look angry, why's that?" he asked, sitting down in front of her, trying to look formal and uninterested. Astoria sighed and turned to Bill Weasley, who was standing a few feet away, mentally begging him to come save her.

"You are a prick" Astoria informed Draco, when Bill smiled at her encouragingly, "And your friend Zabini's a prick too!" she declared. Draco stared at her with disbelief.

"Are you serious?" he asked, "Zabini's been head-over-heels in love with your crazy sister for three years now, Ria" he informed, "You're blind to not see that!" he declared. Astoria glared at him.

"Look, Malfoy, you don't work here" Astoria said, "I do, so let me work in peace. I don't want to be thrown out for misbehaviour" she said sternly, in an ice-cold voice.

Draco glared at her.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily" he told her, "I'll meet you in our regular place. Five. Don't be late, Ria" he said, stood and left.

* * *

><p>10.23 am<p>

~Astoria~

Astoria glared at the back of Draco's head as he stalked off. Bill came to her table and watched as she turned miserably to her paper-work.

"You have some long-over-due vacation days, Astoria" Bill said, tempting her, "You can go ahead and take them" he said.

Astoria looked up at him.

"The problem won't be solved by taking days off, Mr. Weasley" she admitted, "I'm losing my only family to some Slytherin prick who picked on muggle-borns for fun" she said, "And I hate that"

Bill smiled at her warmly.

"Say, Astoria, you're free tonight, aren't you?" he asked. Astoria looked up.

"Why?" she asked. Bill grinned, noticing her cautious look and let out a chuckle.

"Why don't you come for dinner?" he suggested, "Tonight's George's last night as a bachelor, we're going to pick on him until midnight" he said, "It'll be fun"  
>Astoria smiled.<p>

"Picking on George sounds like fun, Mr. Weasley" she admitted, "But, I don't know. Isn't this sort of a family issue?" she said. Bill grinned.

"My dear Astoria" he said fondly, "You might as well come. Fleur's been dying to meet you" he said, "As is Victorie" he said, grinning. Astoria smiled. She knew Fleur from the Triwizard tournament, and Astoria only had the pleasure of seeing Victorie, the pretty blonde half-veela daughter of Bill, in pictures.

"You drive a hard bargain, Mr. Weasley" Astoria said, sighing. Bill grinned.

"The party will be grand. You can meet the whole family" Bill said. Astoria smiled.

"Yes, sir, Mr. Weasley" she said, "I will be there!" she said. Bill grinned and let her get back to work.

* * *

><p>4.56 pm<p>

~Draco~

Draco paced in front of the cafe opposite to Astoria's apartment. He was early.

He frowned, let out a breath and looked for Astoria up and down the road.

All day he hadn't been able to calm down. He'd been fidgeting in his chair, making meaningless trips to the elevators and had enough coffee to keep him awake through the weekend.

Draco sighed heavily, his breath forming a misty cloud that then flew through the air in the cold winter breeze. She was late. The waitress from the cafe noticed him and smiled a little. Draco nodded in her direction and then looked up and down the street again. A few moments later, Astoria walked out of her apartment building, pulling her jacket closer and glaring down at him.

"You are annoying" she stated, walking past him into the cafe, making him turn and follow behind her.

Astoria sat down and took off her jacket, the radiator in the shop warming her. Draco sat opposite her and did the same.

"What's with you today?" Draco asked, frowning at her.

"I'm hung-over, you prick" she said, "And I'm going to be late for a reunion if you don't hurry the hell up" she added. The waitress came by to take their order.

"I'll have a small cup of this Madagascar fine chocolate" Astoria said, "Small, as in this much" she said, showing the right side with her hands. The waitress nodded.

"Would you like chocolate syrup on that, miss?" she asked. Astoria frowned.

"On a cup of chocolate ice-cream? Are you bonkers?" Astoria asked. Draco flinched as Astoria's voice rose a few decibels.

"I'll have an iced tea" Draco said, smirking at the waitress, a little proud of Astoria's temper. The waitress hurried away, glancing back at Astoria, who shot daggers at Draco.

"I'd like to know why you called me here, today, Malfoy" Astoria said sternly.

"Go out with me, Astoria" he said. Astoria stared at him, her eyes narrowing. When Draco refused to look away or bat his eyelids and maintained eye-contact, Astoria grinned.

"On one condition" Astoria said, a sort of evil grin on her innocent face, "If you survive the wedding tomorrow"  
>Draco frowned.<p>

"The Weasley wedding?" he asked, suddenly cautious and unsure.

Astoria grinned and nodded.

"Yes" she informed him as the waitress brought their order cautiously, trying very hard not to piss Astoria off, "George Weasley's getting married tomorrow"

Astoria smiled a little at the waitress and dug into her cup, not once looking up at Draco while she devoured the small innocent cup. She looked up when she was done.

"I'll stop by the Tavern inn at 10 o'clock" she said, "If you're there, I'll give us a shot, if not, we can just be the maid-of-honour and the best man at my sister's wedding and be done with it without this avoidable mess" she added, stood, threw a few muggle bills on the table and left the cafe.

Draco frowned when he noticed the bills she had thrown. He picked them up and pocketed them and then sipped his tea, thinking about her proposition.

One measly, Weasley wedding and he had the chance to make Astoria fall in love with him. Were the odds finally in his favour? he wondered.

* * *

><p>5.27 pm<p>

~Astoria~

Astoria frowned as she stared at the Burrow from her broom. Although apparating was much faster and easier, since she'd never seen the place before, Bill had written down instructions for her to follow to fly there. Astoria frowned and looked down at the small piece of parchment that had lead her there. Was this the right place? She wondered, landing in the dirt-road and unmounting her broom, staring at the muggle contraption parked in the way. It was blue and looked like it had lived through hell. Walking as far away from it as possible, Astoria made her way to the building that had way too many floors. Astoria rang the doorbell and waited.

A surprised Ginny Weasley opened the door.

"Astoria Greengrass?" Ginny asked with disbelief. Astoria smiled sheepishly.

"Hello, Ginny" she said, "It's been a while"

Astoria knew Ginny Weasley because Astoria had clung to Luna Lovegood during the year of the Battle of Hogwarts and since Ginny and Luna were classmates, Astoria had got to know Ginny quite well. Not too well though. Astoria liked staying as aloof as possible.

"Come in," Ginny invited, "Bill told me you'd be here. Although, I must say, you're quite early" she said.

"Sorry about that" Astoria said, "I thought I'd be flying farther, but it turned out to be a short ride" she admitted. Ginny grinned and nodded towards Astoria's broom.

"I guess anything's close on that" she said, grinning. Astoria grinned, proud of her Firebolt.

"I guess so" she said, as Ginny lead her to the family room.

Most of the Weasleys were already there. Molly Weasley, the matriarch walked around the room like the busy-body she was and enquired into everyone's needs and reprimanded them if necessary. Arthur Weasley sat by the fireplace in an arm chair, talking busily with Harry Potter, who was standing by the mantel, listening to Arthur with a smile. Ron and Percy Weasley, the two already married ones, besides Bill, were having an intense discussion at the coffee-table, about an article in the paper. Bill was the first one to notice Astoria arrive and he smiled warmly at her. Astoria coloured a little.

"Astoria, you're here" he said and the rest of the heads turned. From the other door walked in a tall, beautiful, blonde woman, carrying in her arms a large bundle. With her was a brunette with a mess of curly locks.

"Astoria!" Fleur Weasley cried, rushing to Astoria's side.

"Fleur, nice to meet you after so long" Astoria said, smiling at her and then looking down at the bundle of joy.

"Victorie?" Astoria enquired. Fleur nodded and grinned, proud of her beautiful daughter.

"She's beautiful" Astoria claimed, looking at the child in Fleur's arms, not once attempting to take her into her own.

"Do you want to hold her?" Fleur asked. Astoria looked at Fleur with wide eyes.

"You'd let me hold your daughter?" Astoria asked, surprised. Fleur grinned.

"Don't make me sound like a monster, Astoria" Fleur scolded. Astoria shook her head vigourously.

"I was referring to myself as one?" Astoria admitted, still too scared to touch the little girl, in case Astoria broke her. Fleur frowned.

"That's even worse! Considering how you're the only one who talks to my little sister like she's a person" Fleur said. Astoria shook her head again.

"I talk to Maxwell like he's a person too" Astoria claimed, stepping back to avoid having to take Victorie into her arms. Maxwell nodded from his place on Astoria's shoulder. Bill grinned as he watched the two women fight over trivial matters. The rest of the Weasleys now began to take notice of Astoria Greengrass and by the time Fleur had forced her only child into Astoria's arms, they both realised they had an audience.

"Uh, hello?" Astoria said, surprised by the attention she was getting. Victorie giggled in her arms. Astoria's eyes widened and she looked down at the baby, wondering what was wrong.

"I've never seen anyone be so cautious of a child" Bill admitted, chuckling at Astoria. Astoria glanced at him.

"I'm not cautious of the child, Mr. Weasley" Astoria claimed, "I'm scared I'll do something unforgivable to her"  
>Bill grinned.<p>

"Guys, this is Astoria that I was telling you about" Bill said, patting Astoria's shoulder. Astoria looked up to smile a little at the family.

"That's Percy, Ron and Harry" Bill introduced one-by-one, "Arthur Weasley, my father, Molly Weasley, my mother, Hermione Weasley, Ron's wife and you seem to know Ginny pretty well" Bill introduced.

"Pleased to meet you" Astoria said, smiling a little before turning back to the child in her arms, "Astoria Greengrass" she added after a moment, looking back up,

"Thank you for having me over" she said. Bill grinned and took Victorie into his arms so that Astoria could hand Molly the bottle of red wine she'd brought over.

"It's old wine from Rome" Astoria said, "The oldest, is what they told me" she said. Molly took the bottle and looked it over.

"You didn't have to, dearie" Molly claimed. Astoria smiled.

"I couldn't come empty-handed now, could I, Mrs. Weasley?" Astoria asked rhetorically.

"How's your hang-over now, Astoria?" Ron asked, trying to be familiar.

"All gone, Mr. Weasley" Astoria said.

"You don't have to call Ron that" Bill claimed, playing with his daughter while watching Astoria interact, "He's barely two years older than you" he added.

"You can call me Ron, it's fine" Ron claimed.

"Right, Ron" Astoria said, frowning a little.

"So, where's George?" Astoria asked, looking around. Bill grinned.

"He's out. He'll be back by dinner-time, you can relax till then, get to know the family" Bill suggested, leading her to the couch between him and Fleur and sitting her down. Astoria fidgeted and looked about frantically as Bill handed Victorie back to her to hold.

"Next time, Mr. Weasley" Astoria said, looking up at Bill with frowning eyes, "Remind me to turn down your dinner-invite" she said, making him laugh.

"Astoria, you make me laugh" Fleur claimed. The guys standing took their seats and as if trying to recall the girl from their school memories, frowned in her direction.  
>Astoria, ignorant of their gaze, stared intently at Victorie, watching for any and all moves the infant made.<p>

After failed efforts, Hermione, being the brave Gryffindor she was, started the conversation.

"What house were you in, Astoria?" Hermione asked, making Astoria look up, "I don't remember seeing you" she added.

Astoria smiled a little.

"I'm a Ravenclaw, one year Luna's junior" she informed. The Golden trio, plus Percy nodded, as if it were normal that they didn't remember her, seeing as Ravenclaws were shy and also because she was two years their junior.

"So, you started working for Bill soon after you finished school?" Percy asked. Astoria turned to him and nodded.

"Yes, sir" she said, "Mr. Weasley's an amazing curse-breaker" Astoria added, her face bright and happy.

"You embarrass me, Astoria" Bill claimed. Astoria turned to him with a grin.

"Don't say that, Mr. Weasley!" she said, "You know you're amazing! Why else would the Goblins let you work for so long!"

"The Goblins keep me because I work for half the price that any Goblin would ask for" Bill claimed.

"But, they've been planning to kick me out for quite some time" Astoria said. Bill frowned.

"Who told you that?" he asked. Astoria frowned.

"I heard it from one of those treasury-goblins" she admitted. Bill groaned.

"You weren't supposed to find out about that until next week" he admitted. Astoria shrugged.

"I don't mind, Mr. Weasley" she said, "I was getting bored of working anyway" she lied. Bill looked at her as she looked at his daughter, who looked back at Astoria with wide eyes.

"She likes you" Bill claimed as Victorie giggled in Astoria's arms. Astoria smiled a little.

"I don't think I'll want kids, even when I'm older" Astoria claimed. Bill patted her head, like one would a little child's.

"Too bad" he said, "You'd make a good mother" he claimed. Victorie yawned, prompting Fleur to take her from Astoria's arms.

"I'll put her in bed" Fleur informed Bill, who smiled and nodded and watched as his wife walked away, carrying their only child.

"So, Astoria" Harry Potter said, a little uneasily, "How do you know George?"

Astoria looked at Harry for the first time, properly.

"George saved me from the poachers when I was 11" Astoria admitted, "Since then, we've found ways to help each other out" she admitted, shrugging, "At least, until he decided to leave Hogwarts" she admitted.

The others nodded. Astoria shrugged again, trying to convey that it didn't matter to her all that much.

"Don't cry" Bill prompted. Astoria cracked a smile.

"It's not a sad thing at all, Mr. Weasley" she informed. He nodded.

"But with you, Astoria, I never know when you'll start crying of joy" he said. Astoria smiled at him, showing her teeth.

"By the way, Mr. Weasley" Astoria said, remembering the "promise" she'd made with Malfoy, "Is it alright if I bring a guest to the wedding?" she asked. Bill grinned and nodded.

"Sure" he said, "Who're you getting?" he asked.

"Malfoy, I think" she admitted.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked, "As in Draco Malfoy?"

Astoria turned to him and nodded.

"You were in the same class, so you must know him" she said. Harry frowned. Although his relationship with Malfoy had risen above enemies, they still weren't friends.

"How do you know Malfoy?" Hermione asked. Astoria frowned and shrugged.

"My sister was in his class" she admitted, "And a Slytherin to boot. So, I guess" she mumbled, shrugging again.

"You have a sister?" Ron asked. Hermione elbowed him for being too obvious.

"Daphne Greengrass?" Astoria informed uncertainly. Hermione's eyes widened.

"The girl who was friends with everyone" Hermione said. Astoria smiled and nodded.

"That's Daphne alright" she admitted, grinning.

Hermione whispered something to her husband, who then whispered it to Harry. Both boys looked at Astoria uneasily.

"She's not going to come tomorrow, is she?" Ron asked, looking like he might regurgitate at any moment. Astoria shook her head.

"Uh, no" she admitted, "She's not really comfortable around so many Gryffindors" she added. Hermione nodded, as if understanding.

"She's a good person" Hermione said, "She was the only girl who talked to me in first year like I was a person too" she admitted. Astoria nodded.

"Yeah, she gets that a lot" Astoria said.

"So, why is Malfoy coming with you?" Bill asked, leading Astoria back to where they'd started.

"It's a test, Mr. Weasley" Astoria said, "If he passes, I told him I'd go out with him" she said, scrunching up her nose, "So, I'm hoping you'd help me fail him?" she asked, looking up at Bill with pleading eyes. Bill grinned.

"Sure" he said, "You guys help out too" he said, turning to the other four. They nodded enthusiastically.

"So, what's the criteria for failing?" Percy asked, looking forward to picking on Malfoy.

"If he snaps, he fails" Astoria said, grinning. Now, the five others realised why Astoria was a Ravenclaw from a family of Slytherins: she had an evil smile.

* * *

><p>7.03 pm<p>

~Astoria~

Astoria smiled as she saw George walk in with his fiance. If it was possible, Angelina Johnson looked better than she did in school. She was tall and athletic and her caramel skin just glowed. George Weasley was surprised to see Astoria there.

"Astoria!" he said, as Astoria walked up to congratulate Angelina.

"Hello, George" she said and then, turning to Angeline smiled.

"Congrats" she said. Angelina smiled, as if remembering Astoria.

"Thanks" Angelina said, then frowned, forgetting Astoria's name.

"Astoria Greengrass" Astoria offered.

"Astoria" Angelina said. George frowned.

"What're you doing here tonight, kid?" George asked, slinging his arm on Astoria's shoulder with relative ease and no apparent embarrassment. Astoria smiled.

"Mr. Weasley said we were going to pick on you 'till midnight" Astoria admitted, "How could I let up on that opportunity?" Astoria asked rhetorrically.  
>George grinned at her and ruffled her hair in a familiar way.<p>

"Angelina" George said, turning to his fiance, "Astoria's the girl I told you about!" he claimed. Angelina's eyes widened.

"Oh! Really?" she asked. George grinned and nodded.

"Yup, yup" he said, nodding silly.

Astoria looked between the bride and groom with a quizzical expression and raised eyebrows.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. George grinned and leant forward to her ear.

"I told her about how you bribed me into taking you to the Yule ball" George whispered in her ear. Astoria coloured bright red and looked at Angelina with wide, unblinking eyes.

"And you're ok with that?" Astoria asked with disbelief. Angelina smiled warmly.

"You're a smart kid, Astoria" Angelina claimed, "And were one back when you were twelve too, as George claims" she added.

Astoria laughed a fake laugh.

"Very funny, you guys" she mumbled, "I wonder if Mr. Weasley called me so George could tease me until midnight" she added. George grinned and hugged her.

"Thanks for coming, Astoria" he said, pulling away. Astoria smiled. For the first time, in a long time, Astoria felt as if she belonged.

* * *

><p>11.37 pm<p>

~Astoria~

"You can sleep here" Ginny said, showing Astoria into a small room with a make-shift bed. Astoria smiled gratefully.

"I could just go home and come back in the morning" Astoria said. Ginny grinned, taking the other bed in the room.

"Don't say that! George would be upset seeing you leave!" Ginny claimed, "I'd be upset too" she admitted, adding.

"Thank you, Ginny" Astoria said, a little uncertainly as she sat down on the bed and rolled around until she was comfortable.

"You know, I doubt Malfoy will show up tomorrow" Ginny said, "But, I feel as if he will. He was asking around about you in the Ministry a few days back too" she said.

Astoria frowned on hearing that. That little ferret Malfoy was snooping around and gathering info about her. She didn't like it.

Astoria grunted in response to Ginny's statement. Ginny laughed.

"Well, I'm glad you're here" Ginny claimed, "I mean, other wise, I'd be the only unmarried girl at this wedding" she said. Astoria smiled a little. No matter how silly the reason was, she was wanted here. And that made her feel glad.

* * *

><p>Review please!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Note: Sorry that took so long! But this chapter's totally worth it! Really! Or at least, I hope it is.

Disclaimer: I own Maxwell the chameleon and Astoria's short temper(sadly!)

* * *

><p>8th January, 2001<p>

7.30 am

~Draco~

Draco sat up, not having slept a wink the entire night. It was understandable. Astoria had claimed she'd go out with him if he survived the Weasley wedding. Although his parents knew nothing of this, Draco realised, the moment his father found out, he'd be the laughing stock. Of not just this household, but of every household in a ten mile radius. Draco frowned as he picked out the best neutral-coloured suit he had. Then, telling himself it was just some wedding, decided to dress for it properly.

* * *

><p>9.01 am<p>

~Astoria~

Astoria yawned as she sat up from bed. She was tired. She'd barely got enough sleep. And because she'd also been to Italy that week, she was particularly tired. That, followed by Daphne's little incident had practically drained the life out of her. Until that morning. When she woke up, she felt refreshed. She had slept for quite some time, Astoria realised. She sat up and noticed that Ginny was already missing. A note, however, was left for on the side-table.

"I let you sleep-in 'cause you looked so peaceful. Wedding starts at 11 in the garden. Be there - Ginny"

Astoria rubbed her eyes and looked around for the time. Astoria's eyes burst open on seeing that it was already nine. She quickly apparated home and changed into a light yellow sun-dress that she'd picked out for the occasion. It fell to her knees and had short sleeves. Astoria looked herself over, put on some mascara and lip gloss and looked to Maxwell.

"Do I look awful?" Astoria asked. Maxwell shook his head and made a soft, soft sound that meant he liked it. Astoria smiled at him thankfully and quickly sorted out her hair. Just as she meant to leave, Astoria remembered Draco Malfoy. Against her judgment, she apparated to the said tavern and found him waiting for her. Astoria frowned and checked the time. It was still a quarter to ten.

Draco grinned at her and walked up to her, greeting her by kissing her cheek casually.

"You're early" Astoria claimed. Draco nodded.

"As are you, love" he said, "Shall we get going then?" he asked. Astoria nodded and lead him through the village to the Burrow.

The wedding party was set up in the huge garden that the Weasleys' had. According to Bill, he'd married there too. The garden was decorated in beautiful wedding colours of whites and had roses all over the place. Astoria frowned. She hated roses. They were just so... creepy.

"Don't you like roses?" Draco asked, noticing her expression.

"No" Astoria admitted, letting him lead her through the tables to where the ceremony would be held, "They creep me out" she admitted.

"Odd" Draco said, "Usually, girls like things like roses, especially red ones" he said.

"May be" Astoria said, haughtily, "You should consider the possibility that I'm not like other girls?" she suggested. Draco grinned.

"I already know that, love" he claimed, "So, what's your favourite flower?" he asked. Astoria frowned, pursed her lips and sighed.

"Yellow-eyed Daisies" she admitted, "And cherry blossoms"

Draco frowned.

"Cherry blossoms?" he repeated. Astoria turned to him and nodded, holding his gaze.

"Sakura, as the Japanese call them" she explained, "They look beautiful when they're blooming. Spring's the best shot to see them" she informed. Draco nodded.

"Strange girl with strange likes" he commented softly.

"Astoria! Over here!" Bill called, waving to her. Astoria walked up, leaving Draco's side. Draco followed behind, looking as pleased with himself as possible.

"Malfoy, nice to see you again" Bill said as Draco reached where they were.

"I'm afraid I can't say the same" Draco said, "But since she looks so happy, I guess I can let that go, eh?" he said, nodding to Astoria, who was giggling with Victorie, whom Fleur was holding. Bill shook his hand.

"Be good, Malfoy" Bill warned in a whisper, a harsh, firm whisper, "If you hurt one hair on her head, I swear I'll make you regret it" he said. Draco stared at him with disbelief.

"You can try, Weasley" Draco said, "However, that won't come to be, since she's the only girl for me" he said. Bill nodded and walked over to where Astoria was.

"Come, I want you to meet Charlie" Bill said, leading Astoria by her hand.

Charlie Weasley looked a lot like George. He was short and stocky and had huge rough hands with callouses. His head of flaming red hair identified him as a Weasley, as did the face full of freckles.

"Charlie!" Bill called, making the man look up and smile at the oldest brother.

"Astoria, this is Charlie" Bill introduced, "Charlie, Astoria Greengrass" he said. Astoria shook his hand.

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Weasley" she said. Charlie smiled at her warmly.

"Charlie's fine, darling" he told her, "I'm pleased to meet you too" he said.

"Charlie, this is the girl I was telling you about" Bill said. Charlie looked at his brother, then at Astoria.

"This skinny little girl?" Charlie asked with disbelief, "Don't joke with me, Bill" he said, laughing, "The elders will laugh at me if I suggest we pick a scrawny little girl for the replacement"

Bill grinned, put his hand around Astoria's shoulder, who was very confused and totally lost and looked Charlie in the eye.

"She's a Ravenclaw" Bill told him, "She's the best bet you've got"

Charlie frowned.

"Well, I'll talk about it with the others" Charlie said, shrugging, "I can't promise anything though" he said. Bill grinned.

"That's great, Charlie" he said. Astoria looked up at Bill.

"What's all this, Mr. Weasley?" Astoria asked, curious. Bill grinned.

"You'll come to know soon enough" he said, "Now, go enjoy the party with your date" he said, giving her a gentle nudge towards Draco, who had been watching the exchange take place with murderous eyes, especially since Bill put his arm around Astoria's almost bare shoulders.

"What was all that?" Draco demanded. Astoria frowned at him.

"Why should I tell you?" she asked. Draco frowned, backed off and sulked.

Astoria sat in her seat on the Groom's side and waited.

* * *

><p>12.53 pm<p>

~Draco~

The ceremony was beautiful. Well, as beautiful as Weasley ceremonies could get. Draco frowned. He had been sulking since the morning. He'd gotten off to a great start, but one little loss of cool and Astoria had been furious with him since. She barely turned in his direction, let alone talk. He had been so happy talking to her like a normal person. He groaned. Well, not on the outside. On the outside, he looked smug and happy. On the inside, he was sulking.

"Ria, do you want to dance?" Draco asked, deciding that it was now or never. Astoria turned to him for the first time since the little incident in the morning. She stared at him for a moment before sighing.

"I guess a dance couldn't hurt" she said and let him lead her onto the dance floor. Well, the dance ground, since the whole affair was taking place outdoors.  
>Draco relaxed when he saw that Astoria was no longer frowning. Instead, she was staring at the bride and groom, almost looking sad or hurt. Draco's heart slowed down with the tune and they began to slow-dance.<p>

"So, apart from the little tiff in the morning" Draco started, hoping to win her back, "What do you say? We'd make a good couple" he said. Astoria laughed. And since she was so close, he felt his heart and soul resonating in her laughter.

"Hardly" she said, "A good couple would be like George and Angelina" she said, "or even Bill and Fleur" she said, nodding towards the two brothers who were dancing with their wives.

"Give me a chance, Ria" he whispered to her.

"This is your chance" she said, pulling away to look at him, "How many more do you want?"

"As many as it takes to win you over" he said. Astoria stared at him. There was uncertainty in her eyes. Draco saw it.

"I'm not as perfect as you think I am" she said, looking away, "I mean, I work in a bank, I live in a four-floor walk-up apartment in the middle of muggle London and I have a chameleon for a pet" she said.

"What's a chameleon?" Draco asked, frowning. Astoria turned to her right, where Maxwell was and nudged him with her cheek. Maxwell turned green and visible for a moment and then became invisible again.

"Oh" Draco said, frowning, "But, I don't care about that. I mean, I like you because of all your quirky habits and strange fondness of muggles" he said. Astoria looked at him.

"No, you don't" she said, "You think you do, but you don't. I get weirder by the day. My own father hates me"

"Your father loves you, Ria" Draco told her, "As do I" he said. Astoria stared at him, her eyes wide and cheeks flushed.

"But, you will be disappointed, one day, or another" she told him.

"You could never disappoint me" he told her, "Go out with me, Ria" he begged.

Astoria looked at him. His grey eyes, usually cold and harsh had a sort of warmth to them. She looked at him. And she looked and looked. Astoria sighed.

"Now! It's time to toss the bouquet!" George announced and the girls cheered and gathered around.

Astoria stared at Draco, her eyes fixed on him.

"Ok" she whispered, "We'll try it out for a couple of months" she said. Draco grinned, wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. Astoria stood still, frozen solid as a rock until Draco let her go.

The girls cheered and Astoria looked in the direction just in time to watch Ginny catch the bouquet.

* * *

><p>4.08 pm<p>

~Astoria~

"I think I should head home now" Astoria told Bill. Bill smiled at her.

"Alrighty then" he said, "See you Monday" he added. Astoria nodded. George and Angelina had already left for their honey-moon and Astoria had stayed back to help clean-up.

"Come visit us again" Fleur commanded. Victorie giggled and cooed.

"Yes I will" Astoria said, grinning.

"Bye" Ginny said, hugging her. Astoria felt strange by the sudden contact and froze up, just as she had when Draco had touched her.

"See you guys" Astoria said, picked up her broom and apparated home.

"I'm so beat, Maxwell" Astoria admitted, falling into bed without even changing. Maxwell made a sound that said he too was tired.

"Good night" she whispered, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Reviews are love! Really, they are! Little words of encouragement, love and a lot of hope!<p>

So, please, please, please review!

Next chapter will be out soon! I swear on the life of Max!


End file.
